First Glance
by Amythista
Summary: AU, fluffyish Ed/Win first meeting. "No, no, it's fine. Not many gi- not many people know what automail is yet." He was going to say "girls," but his mental process stopped him from saying something rude and stupid...for once.


A/N: I'M BAACK! And I have more FMA stuff from San Francisco. :) I was GOING to work on the next chapter of the 100 themes...you'll have to wait a bit longer. -sweatdrop-

Anyway...not to sure about this one. I feel like something's off...I want to post it anyway. I want to continue this, too...*must stop writing things she wants to continue* In any case, I've always loved AUs, and it'd be nice to have one. ^^ Agh, long author's note. Hope you enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"Damn it." Winry Rockbell muttered to herself as she checked her watch. 9:27. Her plane left for Chicago in less than half an hour, yet she was still stuck in the line to security.

After a long vacation to visit her friend from collage, Sheska, Winry was anxious to get home. She had clients waiting, after all. Besides, she missed Chicago and her friends there. She glanced at her watch again, but it hadn't changed. She sighed impatiently, glancing around at the people around her, all of whom appeared to share her sentiments, tapping their feet or sighing or muttering to themselves. In the next row over, she could spot an anxious looking woman with pink streaks in her hair bouncing her crying baby as she attempted to see around the people ahead of her. Behind her was a large, stoic-looking blonde man with a scowling woman who appeared to be his sister.

Winry glanced ahead once more, pleased to see that there were only seven or so people in front of her now. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes as a pleasant-sounding voice sounded from behind her. "Excuse me, do you have the time?"

She turned to face a smiling, blonde-haired man. His hair was cut short and his smile was friendly. His eyes appeared to be honey-brown, but upon closer inspection, they were more of a golden color.

Next to him was a bored-looking man with the same golden hair and eyes, presumably his brother. His long golden hair was tied back in a braid, and he was dressed entirely in black, save for some white on the outside of his jacket. As he met her eyes, she couldn't help but stare at the unusual golden color, which burned like fire as he stared at her...

"Uh-" Winry said, mentally slapping herself. _Snap out of it, idiot! _"About 9:30."

"Thanks," said the one who had spoken to her. He was taller, she noticed, and assumed he must be the elder of the two. She nodded and turned, catching the smaller brother's muttered "Damn it, we're gonna be late."

"Don't be pessimistic, Brother." came the reply. Winry tuned out of the conversation as she realized she was at the front of the line, and she quickly began to unload her belongings into the basket.

* * *

_"Finally."_ Edward Elric groaned as he flopped into the seat, wincing as the metal seatbelt dug into his flesh. He sat up to buckle it. "Damn, I thought we'd never get on this stupid plane."

"Shh!" Alphonse said, pointing at the pink-haired mother in the seat diagonally from them. Her husband peeked around them to glare at Ed, who muttered a quick "sorry" before shifting to stare up at the ceiling. Al snickered before turning to gaze out the window.

"Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?" came a voice from above them, causing the two brothers to glance upwards. It was a blonde girl who looked to be about the same age as Ed, clear blue eyes looking at them directly.

_"It's that girl from earlier,"_ Ed thought as he shook his head. The blonde woman nodded her thanks and took the seat next to him. He watched her as she put her bag by her feet and turned to face him curiously. He realized he was staring, and with a slight blush, turned away.

A few minutes later, the captain began making an announcement about safety, which Ed tuned out instantly. Within half an hour, the plane had taken off, Al had fallen asleep, and Ed had quickly become bored.

He sighed as he leaned back, accidentally bumping the woman's arm with his automail one. He muttered an apology, but her voice stopped him.

"Um, excuse me, but I have to ask. Is your arm...automail?"

Ed started and glanced towards the girl, whose eyes appeared to be focused in interest on his right arm. His forehead crinkled in confusion. How many girls knew the feel of automail almost immediately? Actually, how many girls knew what automail _was_? Even his..._fans_ didn't know its proper name.

"Yeah, it is, actually. How did you-"

She looked up in excitement. "Can I see it?"

There was a slight pause. She instantly colored. "I'm sorry, that was-"

"No, no, it's fine," Ed cut her off. "I was just caught off guard. Not many gi- not many people know what automail is yet."

He was going to say "girls," but his mental process stopped him from saying something rude and stupid...for once.

"I'm an engineer, actually," she said, already rolling up his sleeve and running her fingers over the metal. "Hm, this plating is a little dented..."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ed yelled angrily, startling the people around him. The pink-haired woman's husband looked around his sleeping wife and child to glare at him again. Ed grinned sheepishly before turning to glare at his automail arm, in which he could now clearly see the offending dent.

"Sorry. But, _damn it,_ I was just in California to see my mechanic, and I'm sure as hell not going back anytime soon. I don't know what's up with his choice in location, but something over there screws with my joints. And plane fare's expensive."

"If he's near the ocean, it's probably the salt," the woman said, fingering the dent experimentally. "Depending on where he is, the heat might be doing something, but it usually can't do too much..."

Ed blinked. _So she IS a mechanic._ "Huh. I'm getting a new mechanic as soon as I find one closer to home, anyway."

"Where do you live?" she asked, meeting his eyes with her own bright blue ones. He found himself getting lost in them, and when he realized he was staring _again ("Idiot!")_ he felt his face burn as he glanced away.

"Chicago, officially." he said, looking towards Al to check if he was still sleeping. He was. "We travel around a lot, but our apartment's there."

She smiled tentatively. "I actually happen to live close by, in Evanston..."

"Oh, really?" Ed said incredulously. Automail engineers were hard to come by, so he figured he'd have to search all over the country. It was pure luck that this (admittedly very, very good-looking) automail engineer lived so close by. There were only something like twenty in this country. Automail was costly, after all, and besides that the rehabilitation process was long, hard, and painful. Not many wanted to go through with it. "Yeah, I mean..."

She grinned even more widely. "If you want to sample my skills, I can fix this dent once we get off the plane. My tools are with my luggage, but I mean, if you don't mind..."

"That's be great." Ed said, grinning too.

"Pleasure to meet you...oh, sorry, didn't catch your name!"

"Edward El- Ed. That's my little brother, Al." he said, catching himself. He'd rather put off the whole "Omigosh, it's Edward Elric!" routine until the last minute. Being a prodigy (especially one with two _metal_ limbs) would do that to you. Being good-looking didn't hurt, either.

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and Ed guessed she was probably going through the 'older brother?' routine. He thought up an angry retort, but she said nothing, simply holding her hand out to shake.

"Winry Rockbell." she said, smiling. Ed held out his right hand, then realized she deliberately held out her left hand to meet his flesh hand. He grinned, grateful, and clasped her hand in his own. "Great to meetchya, Win- _Ms. _Rockbell." he smirked when she made a face.

"I'm probably about your age, jeez. Call me Winry."

His smile expanded as he chuckled, unconsciously gripping her hand tighter. "Right, right. Winry, then."

Her hand was small and warm in his own, and her eyes were as bright and shining as her smile.

He had the feeling he'd be looking forward to automail repairs much more from now on.


End file.
